


【2131】我们

by kuailexiaozhi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuailexiaozhi/pseuds/kuailexiaozhi
Summary: 星期四，因锁骨骨折而休赛的施魏因施泰格出现在赛贝纳大街。他的回归还遥遥无期他出现在拜仁训练场旁办公楼的窗户后，和生病的队长拉姆(轻微鼻窦炎)。两人轻松在楼内，看着草地上队友们辛苦流汗。期间甚至脱掉了上衣，赤裸半身，让人们看到了他绑着绷带。为什么他会在窗后赤裸上身，原因不清楚。
Relationships: Philipp Lahm/Bastian Schweinsteiger
Kudos: 6





	【2131】我们

在因锁骨骨折休假接近一个月后巴斯蒂终于回到了塞贝纳大街，手术休养和复健让他感觉自己其实已经离开了绿茵场多年。踏上草皮的那一刻终于有了回来的实感。  
他先去找了赫内斯与海因克斯，和他们讨论了自己的病情以及什么时候可以回归赛场，然后海因克斯拍拍他的肩膀，避开了受伤的部位：“要不要去看看菲利普？”巴斯蒂露出一个困惑的表情。海因克斯告诉他，菲利普得了轻微鼻窦炎，现在也作为病号呆在楼下的医务室里。  
  
“挺严重？”  
开门进去的时候菲利普站在窗边看着底下其他球员的训练，听见声音头也没转，不轻不重的顶回去：“比你好点，至少我不会赛季报销。”  
“你没去看我就算了，现在还特意打压我一下。”巴斯蒂走到菲利普身边，侧着身子靠在墙上看他：“我连条祝福短信都没收到。”  
这下菲利普终于愿意看他了，因为鼻窦炎的缘故他的声音听起来闷闷的：“我记得你术后第二天我就发了消息。”  
巴斯蒂掏出手机翻了翻记录，露出一个刻意的不好意思的表情：“被当成垃圾短信拦截了，队长。”   
这声队长刺激到了菲利普，此时两个人对袖标的竞争进入了第二轮白热化阶段，就算拉姆已经担任了要一个赛季的队长，但来自名宿的批评依然让他的位置岌岌可危——尤其是在他们支持巴斯蒂的情况下。  
他有些头疼的揉着太阳穴，语气里不可避免的带上了烦躁：“可以了，巴斯蒂。我不希望我们时隔32天的第一次见面是在吵架。”  
  
一杯水递到他面前。  
  
巴斯蒂的手指很漂亮，修长白皙且骨节分明，握着水杯，指腹和指尖压在玻璃上透出淡淡的粉色。菲利普眼神在上面停留了一瞬：“怎么了？”  
“把抗生素吃了吧。”巴斯蒂语气听起来懒洋洋的。“我进来多久你就握着药瓶有多久，想把鼻子堵死？”  
菲利普扭头就走坐回病床上，旁边的矮桌上也放着一杯水，他理都没理巴斯蒂，拧开瓶盖将药倒出来，抓过那杯水就一饮而尽。  
巴斯蒂把手里那杯水端正的放在病床，水波在白色的床单上荡漾出一圈小小的涟漪。巴斯蒂低头亲了亲菲利普。先是嘴唇贴着嘴唇磨蹭，然后舔过唇角侵入口腔，最后舌头也勾缠在一起交换津液，勾得彼此都呼吸不稳，再从胸腔到喉咙挤出暧昧的哼吟。  
被推开的时候巴斯蒂还有点诧异，看见菲利普被憋到发红的鼻尖和眼眶才后知后觉笑起来：“哦——鼻窦炎在接吻的时候可不好受吧。”  
“你把门锁了吗？”菲利普跳过这个话题，边说边站起来过去转了转门把手确认：“伤势恢复的差不多了？”  
“你要不要亲自确认一下。”巴斯蒂脸上肌肉薄薄地绷紧，露出一个暖意融融的笑，他的手抓着衣服下摆，将短袖脱下来，右边锁骨位置还贴着大片的白色绷带。他走到窗边要将窗帘拉起来，被菲利普制止了。  
  
“这个角度底下看不见。”  
“呃，但是我好像被拍了？刚才有个闪光…”  
“这是医务室，他们只会以为你在被队医检查恢复情况。”菲利普从他身后走过去，坐回床上：“好了，现在让我检查你的伤势。”  
巴斯蒂开始不确定刚才挑衅的行为是不是件好事了。  
  
那杯水没有被撤下来，菲利普把它换到了枕头边上，迫使巴斯蒂不得不空出一只手握着它，避免打翻：“不放到柜子上？”  
“不用。”菲利普抓着巴斯蒂的皮带将他往自己这边拽了拽，手法不算温柔的把这些东西都褪下来。   
他们的前戏通常很漫长，对于炮友来说，漫长到有点不可思议了。巴斯蒂很喜欢身体交缠的感觉，温热的肌肤贴在一块，要先吞咽下这蚀骨的温暖。菲利普的手沿着结实的肌肉线条往下摸，划过每一块线条明晰的分区。他们像宣战一般各自取悦以作为攻击，直到彼此颤抖着聆听对方喉咙压制不止的呻吟。  
他们是在作战，但也确实在做爱。  
  
阳光从没拉上窗帘的那块玻璃窗穿透进来，只除了他们这块角落，其他地方都被映照的明亮。巴斯蒂生出了羞耻感，已经开始觉得自己没办法扶稳那杯水了。  
手指不断在内壁触摸撑开，指尖在里面一点点摸索的感觉让巴斯蒂不由的收紧穴口，他们并不是第一次做爱，但确实是第一次在这种场合下做爱。  
巴斯蒂有种很奇妙的感觉，因为两个人的关系并没有那么好，从小一起长大的情分不能成为他们竞争矛盾的润滑剂，只会推着他们愈加消耗过去那段时光。但他们又确实是在这种怪异的关系下拥抱、接吻，甚至进入。他用力闭了闭眼睛，被刺激出的眼泪就流入鬓角。巴斯蒂主动抬腿挂上菲利普的腰：“菲利，我开始觉得冷了。”  
  
菲利普挑了挑眉毛，理解的点点头，右手握着自己硬挺的性器，不容拒绝的顶入柔软颤动着的穴口，顶进那温暖紧致的肠道里。捋平层层褶皱直达内里，巴斯蒂张嘴无声哭泣，内壁收缩的更加厉害，紧紧缠着菲利普的性器，讨好般的吮吸。他抓着水杯的手背上青筋凸起，好像这样才能控制自己不喊出来，那半杯水在玻璃杯里摇摇晃晃，但一滴都没有洒出来。  
  
他们也很少在对方身上留下痕迹，不管是容易被发现的脖颈，还是位置隐秘的腿根，始终保持着理智和距离，不沾染一点属于自己的东西。  
最激烈的亲吻永远发生在唇与唇之间。所有的暧昧旖旎都消失在柔软的接触里。  
  
菲利普的手卡在巴斯蒂的腰侧把他拽向自己，巴斯蒂喉咙里发出一连串含糊不清的呻吟，看起来十分可怜。这让菲利普的动作稍微停了停，随后却更快更猛的动起来，顶得巴斯蒂声音破碎，连哭声都没法连贯起来。  
被灌满的时候巴斯蒂发出窒息般的哭音，不敢相信菲利普居然真的就这样射在里面。然后菲利普就这样刻意忽略了他的情欲，只是伸手将巴斯蒂因为汗湿粘在脸上的金发拨开，露出那双漂亮的，含着眼泪却又带着满足的灰绿色眼睛。  
  
那杯水现在被菲利普握在手里，巴斯蒂透过那层水看见菲利普的眼睛，并不带征服欲，克制又露骨，好似在汲取对方的真实作为自我的能量。然后他的手微微倾斜，水连成串，全部洒在巴斯蒂的胸口——沿着的肌理蔓延开来，滑过胸腹，留在喉部，蜿蜒着，曲折着，淌过那块白色纱布。  
  
“菲利…”巴斯蒂不敢大声喊出来，他的眼泪糊住睫毛，让眼前的一切都变得朦胧起来。“我会死的。”他喃喃出声：“我会死的…”  
在彻底被卷入情欲时他听见——终于听见菲利普的回答。  
  
“我会救你。”


End file.
